Percy Jackson and the Clash of Gods
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: Percy Jackson goes missing in a battle against Carter and Sadie Kane. A war breaks out between the Egyptian and Greek gods when an old rivalry arises. Join the seven as they go on a mission to end the war and bring Percy home. Takes place after Heroes of Olympus and the three mini crossover books.
1. Chapter 1

Clash of the gods

In my story the names will indicate who is talking in each chapter.

Percy

"So, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my life. I'm a demigod, a child of a Greek or roman god, I'm the son of Poseidon. I live and go to college in a small Roman community that keeps demons and monsters out. I live here with my girlfriend Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess. My friends and I decided to record what just happened. If you think my name is familiar then maybe you remember that I saved the world twice, that's right I said it, twice. If you don't remember then I'll give you the short version. My friends and I defeated giants and titans, those are the bad people, we met Roman camp, blah blah blah. Now we live happy life. Well I guess until we met Carter and Sadie. Now you see why they picked me for the introduction. Well I guess we should start with the story now."

The gods send us on a magician hunt

Piper

After the giant war I thought I didn't have to be a part of any more quests. I was wrong! Jason and I were enjoying breakfast at camp half-blood. Frank and Hazel are visiting us from the other camp so we are waiting for them to join us. Percy and Annabeth walk in hands linked and that light in their eyes whenever they are together. I wish Jason was like that. He does have stormy eyes but I still wish I could see a gleam or flash of love in those eyes all I ever see when we have a moment is sympathy. Will life ever get better?

All of the sudden Nico runs into the dining area.

"In the big house, gods, all gods, news, they bring news."

Nico was out of breath when he ran back. Everyone was so shocked about what happened that we all just sat there.

"Well what are we waiting for?", yelled Percy as he and Annabeth ran after Nico. I got up and ran. As I ran I ran into Frank and Hazel. Frank fell to the ground and Hazel managed to hold her standing position.

"Frank I am so sorry I didn't mean to knock you down." Hazel and I both helped him up. " I'm ok, not really, but I'll be fine, unless I'm not, but I am, I hope." He looked up and smiled at me. I told them about what Nico said and we ran because we fell behind the group.

"Greetings all of camp half-blood, we wish to warn you of a great threat!" Yelled the king of the gods and Jason's father, Zeus.

"We come to give you a quest.", said Athena," The egyptian gods and goddesses' pharaoh, Horus, has declared war on us."

Egyptian gods! There are more, we were finally settling down and now of course there is a new threat!

"They have a house in Brooklyn, where they train magicians, magicians are like egyptian demigods, except their parents are not all powerful, all-knowing beings.", said Zeus."We will destroy them!"

"Ok, I'm sorry Zeus, but shouldn't we try to solve this peacefully first?", said Percy, he held Annabeth's hand tighter like he was nervous.

"My son, we have tried, but have accomplished nothing, I can tell you do not wish to do this, but you must.", said Poseidon.

We left the camp later that day and of course, Percy, Jason, and Annabeth lead the charge. As we came closer to our destination, the whole house looked like a hologram, we could barely see it, it looked like a huge mansion.

"Now what?", said Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Frank, ring the doorbell.", said Percy as he hovered in the air on Black Jack.

"Why me?", asked Frank.

"Because you have one of the trustworthy faces.", said Percy like it was obvious.

"Fine!", said Frank.

Frank walked up and rang the doorbell. He looks back to see what else Percy thinks they should do. But Percy is gone.

 **Thank you for reading my story so far. This Chapter is a little short, but it will get better as we go, I apologize since this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

2\. We reunite with old friends

 **This Chapter is a little longer, but it still will get better as we go.**

Percy

Annabeth and I were so shocked when the gods came and ordered this quest! When Frank rang the doorbell I flew up to the roof on Blackjack to clear my head.

I couldn't kill Carter and Sadie. I mean they're our friends. And why do the Greek gods and Egyptian gods have a rivalry? Did the Egyptians like what, steal Zeus' favorite teddy bear? I mean they're gods, why can't they work it out? Seriously.

Then I heard some explosions, some screaming, and dogs barking? I flew down and just in time too! Hazel was about to be killed.

I raised Riptide up to block the attack. The attacker had dark skin and hair and was covering most of his or her face, and wore a black lab coat and had a blue symbols floating around. Wait a minute.

"Carter," I said.

"Percy!", he said. He looked shocked. This had to be Carter. I couldn't believe he was the one trying to kill Hazel! All at once I felt anger, confusion, and relieved that no one killed him yet!

I summoned water from the nearby river, It exploded and soaked the people around it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Nice save." said Carter.

"Percy," Hazel said as she came up to me soaking wet," By the gods why the heck did you do that?"

I looked at Carter and said," Well, you see, these are not really the bad guys. Well I don't think they are, because they helped us save the day, we meet a while back and they were very helpful and well actually they did most of it." I smiled weakly.

"He's the one who tried to kill me!", she added a little angered.

"Egyptians, listen to me, Percy and his friend Annabeth did in fact help us defeat Setne.", Carter said.

"Percy has hosted a god before! He can be trusted!", I heard Saide say as she walked up to join us with Annabeth behind her.

"Percy,", Jason said as he came flying in," What do you mean? The gods demanded this quest and we are going to finish it."

All of a sudden I heard a roar almost like a battle cry, and when I turned around I saw chariots fly down from the heavens, then I saw a floating boat and many glowing figures above us. A light blinded my vision and my emotions were scrambled. It was the gods, Greek and Egyptian!

"You four tell lies," said Zeus," We made an agreement long ago that we would not cross paths or a war will start. Percy Jackson you have turned down immortality, told me I'm a terrible parent, sat on some of the god's thrones, and caused Gaea's waking, but you will not be friends with Egyptians!" He glared at me until I blinked. He won!

"For once Zeus is right,", said someone who I could tell was in charge. Carter and Sadie Kane, why are you standing up for these Greeks?"

"But, Ra they saved our lives!", complained Sadie.

All of a sudden I felt something weird come over me. And it was painful, very painful. I felt different like I was floating around and couldn't move my body. I could see what was going on, but I couldn't move or talk. All of a sudden I heard some people asking me what's wrong. I tried to speak back to them but I couldn't. Then I saw myself attacking Carter and everyone was screaming! I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I looked over and saw Sadie in a similar daze. What if I killed him, my friend? I looked over at the gods and they were watching and nodding. Then I looked at my dad who was shocked and then he looked straight at me and waved his hand. I felt very different. I looked around and everyone was staring at me and then I blinked and opened my eyes as myself, but I was somewhere else.

 **I hope you like this Chapter, I tried to make it a little better. You'll find out where Percy is in the next couple of chapters. I'd appreciate and reviews to help me as I continue writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

3\. A decision is made

 **Now lets switch it up with Carter's point of view.**

Carter

Wow. Wow was all I could say after that. Before all this drama happened I was just using magic to find Zia who went missing on a quest to recover a missing I heard we got attacked then I rush downstairs and see everyone fighting.

Then I see Sadie who is attacking another girl with brown hair. I jump in front of Sadie and swung my sword.

It's being blocked by another sword. And a guy who turned out to be Percy. Once everything is calmed down the gods had to decide to come down. Then all of a sudden I see Percy staring at me in a strange way I keep asking what's wrong. Everyone's staring then all of a sudden he starts attacking and I had to defend myself. I look to Sadie for help but she is too busy attacking Annabeth. Percy swings near my stomach, but I step back and speak the word "Maw" which means water. The water hit his head, and he…..

Wait, why didn't he move the water or at least will himself to be dry? I then realized that this couldn't be Percy. Then I saw the strangest thing ever. Percy turned into water and then disappeared!

Oh yeah, a little about me, I'm Carter Kane, the Eye of Horus and a magician in the House of Life. I defeated Apophis and the evil god Set with the help of my sister, Sadie Kane, my dad is the host of Osiris the god of the dead, and I'm an expert in combat magic.

"Tas", I yelled to Sadie then all of a sudden she turned into air and got sucked into a pot. All of a sudden a lot of Greek demigods surrounded me.

"What did you do to him!?", said a boy with blonde hair who seemed to be in charge.

"I didn't do anything. Annabeth you have to believe me!"

"Jason, back down!", she said.

"Carter you have two seconds to explain just what happened", she said.

"I..I...don't really know. But I know all the gods have retreated."

"Carter", she said

All of a sudden a lightning bolt nearly hit me. Another kid's hand was glowing with fire.

One girl who had dark skin and brown hair like me had her sword ready, and the other girl who had brown hair and a good tan had some sort of dagger. One boy had his hands glowing black which reminded me of Walt/Anubis.

One boy got a bow and Arrow ready. Even Annabeth touched her dagger and was about to pull it out.

"Carter!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Walt running towards me.

"Stop", said a voice. All of the Greeks bowed, so I turned around and saw a man who looked almost like a fisherman, but he was surrounded in a magnificent blue light.

"Percy is safe. But was being possessed by an egyptian god!", said the fisherman.

"So, it was their fault.", said the guy named Jason. He looked like he was about ready to kill everyone in this room.

"No. Zeus, my brother, made a wind spirit possess Sadie Kane.", said the fisherman. Wait a minute, fisherman, blue light, Zeus is his brother…. This is Poseidon. Percy's father.

"Umm, lord, what happened to Percy?", said the girl who looked like me.

"Do not worry Hazel, I put him far away so he can be safe and he can learn to control his well, problems.", said Poseidon.

"Where is he, can you bring him back, and what sort of problems?" said Annabeth really quickly.

"Calm down Annabeth, He is in one of my old prisons. I can not bring him back, and also, you'll have to find out what sort of problem."

"As for you Carter Kane," my legs felt weak when he said my name, "You and two others must go with Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Nico to find Percy. Now I must leave."

He was gone in a wave of water. Walt and Jaz ran up to me.

"Are you ok?", said Jaz

"I'm fine", I reassured her.

"What happened to Sadie?", said Walt. I looked at the pot that Sadie had been put in and Walt gasped.

"So, I guess we have to work together, I'm Leo.", said the guy who had summoned fire. He look really cheerful. Strange, since he just looked like he wanted to kill me a second ago.

"I don't trust him.", said Hazel."He tried to kill me."

"Only because you tried to kill my sister.", I said.

"So let's go find Percy.", said the boy who reminded me of Walt.

"And save Sadie." said Walt.

 **Thank you for sticking with this story so far. Reviews are appreciated! Thank You. The next chapter we will figure out where Percy's been.**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. I "break out" of Prison

 **This is the next chapter about Percy, Zia from Kane Chronicles is in this chapter as well.**

Percy

I woke up in an underwater prison where my powers didn't work, and I just caused world war three. Oops. Oh yeah my dad. Who put me here and said I just had to deal with some problems and wouldn't tell me why. He takes grounding way to far! If my day got any worse I would probably commit suicide.

" _Now I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"Who...who said that?", I said.

" _Oh you'll look silly talking out loud, I'm in your head."_

" _My head?"_

" _Yes dear"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm Tefnut goddess of water."_

" _Ok Tough nut, what are you doing in my head."_

" _What do you think I'm doing? And It's Tefnut!"_

" _What?"_

" _You're a powerful being of water like me"_

" _That doesn't mean you just come into my body and try to take over."_

" _That is exactly what it means."_

"It doesn't really get easier.", said someone.

"Who said that?", I said

"I'm Zia.", said the girl. She came out of the shadows, she wore a camouflage tank top and was wearing a beautiful gold necklace. She also had dark black hair the fell onto her shoulders perfectly. She look well, I dare to say it, hot! (sorry Annabeth)

"So, Zia,", I said, "Why are you here and what do you mean?"

"I got trapped here on a mission and hosting a goddess doesn't get easier. Tefnut is really hard to keep in control and she is really annoying. You can't trust her.", she said.

" _Don't listen to her. She's just jealous."_

" _Shut up", I said._

"So do you have any tricks to get out of here or not?", I said.

"No, but I like your spirit.", she said, "What's your name?"

"Percy, and I'm not just going to wait here to be rescued or something!", I said. I brought out Riptide and then everything went black.

 **Hope you enjoyed the Zia and Percy moments. Please review and help me make better chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

5\. We get a pleasant visit

 **Now lets see what's going on with Annabeth in this mess. This is one of my longer and more action packed chapters. Enjoy.**

Annabeth

Great. Percy's gone, again, if he lost his memory somebody's going to pay! Oh yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend.

I grew up with my dad and step mother and two step brothers. If you're going to ask me how this all looked like to me, well it totally sucked! First I'm asked to attack my friends, then I get attacked by my friend, then my boyfriend goes missing. I'm done with all of this demigod and monster stuff!

I'm going to find Percy and take him to the end of the world. NO MORE DEMONS!

After we stopped Gaea Percy and I said that we were going to settle down. We went to visit our friends at Camp Half-Blood and we get assigned another quest. Carter, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and two other magicians were on the deck. One was a blonde girl who look like she could be a cheerleader. And one guy who looked really fit and a little dark. When Carter showed us his giant floating boat, the only person who had a smile on their face was Leo. Leo had just came back from the dead. Well, actually he never did die. He just came up with a goddess and guessing by the look on Percy's face at the time that she was Calypso. The whole time everyone had thought he was dead. After tons of convincing, everyone got on the boat. Jason hasn't stopped staring at Carter and his friends. Carter and his friends have been talking about how his spell could have backfired. Piper was trying to get a vision of Percy through her knife, which basically tells the future. I don't know where Frank and Hazel are. I had to break the silence.

"So, where are we heading?", I said.

"We could try the Pacific Ocean, that's where a lot of people go missing. Maybe he got captured or something." said Leo, who looked as if he wasn't even paying any attention. He was making something and whatever it was Leo was working on it nonstop.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your magician friend, Carter." said Jason.

" I didn't do anything to Percy! He is my friend too!", said Carter.

"Calm down boys!", said Hazel who had just emerged from shadow travel with Frank and Nico.

" Where have you been?", I asked.

"We went to find some help, and well, we did find _someone_.", said Nico.

"Who?", I said. All of a sudden I heard a big crash. we all ran to the top deck. A girl jumped out of a golden chariot. She has short black hair, and wore a Black Barbie's Dead T-shirt and long black pants with a pin saying, 'I ate your brains.' She had a small silver tiara in her black hair and wore a grin.

"Thalia!", I said.

"Annabeth,", she said," Jason."

"Sis!", said Jason. Carter stood up and stared at her. Thalia stared at Carter's vase. I wonder why she seemed so interested in it.

"Thalia, this is Carter Kane and his….. friends.", I said.

"Hey, I'm Thalia, and I'm a Hunter of Artemis.", said Thalia. She said it in rough voice, sounding almost mad. Jason and I went up and hugged Thalia.

"Where's Jackson?", she said. All of a sudden I felt down again.

"Percy…..well, Percy is…..missing.", said Piper. I could never hav qQe said it out loud in front of Thalia.

"Percy is missing, again!?", she said, "How is Percy missing!"

"Maybe you should ask Carter and his friends.", Jason answered. Carter scowled at him.

"Maybe we should get Grover.", said Thalia. Grover, I forgot about Grover! He has an empathy link, and he could help us find Percy!

"Thalia, you're a genius!", I said.

"I know.", she said back smiling.

"Carter can you get your magic boat to head towards long Island Manhattan?", I said.

"But, won't we be in trouble then?", said Carter's friend who looks like Nico, " I mean that is Greek territory. Egyption is in other places like Brooklyn."

"You're right.", I said," Um…. what is your name?"

"Walt" said Walt. But at the same time it was almost like he said, "Anubis."

"Ok...Walt…..Do you have an amazing idea or what?", said Hazel.

"I have plan, but it's risky and we may lose our lives as well. It will definitely be one of the most dangerous things ever." said Walt. Everyone smiled. Even me. Carter, Walt and their friend looked at us curiously.

"You don't have to worry about us," said Jason. "We were born for danger."

Carter's friends stared at us weirdly, and then Carter said, "What's your idea, Walt?"

"We could open a portal." Walt said.

"A portal," said Carter,"you know we can't just open a portal!"

"Why not?", asked the girl, "Even though Sadie's better than you at portals doesn't mean you can't open one."

"I'm terrible at them!", Carter said." Jaz, last time…..last time…well...you know."

"Oh, calm down Carter.", said Jaz. "With the Greeks' help we could do this."

"Annabeth, can I talk to you for a second?", asked Jason. It sounded almost like an order. How dare he. I usually give the orders. Jason looked mad and almost scared. I bet I know what he wants to talk about. Over the past years I've learned how to read people and observe what they're feeling like.

"Sure.", said Annabeth.

"You two better stay safe.", said Thalia.

"Thalia!", said Jason as lightning struck the ship. Carter and his friends screamed. Leo put out the fire. I looked over at Piper and she looked shocked almost hurt. I really didn't even care. Being around Percy is like that all the time. Thalia started laughing. Jason and Thalia may be siblings but gosh, they are nothing alike. We went down into a room. Jason spoke first.

"I don't trust them."

"Is it not obvious?", I said.

"What if they lead us into a trap?", said Jason.

"It'll be alright," I promised."I'll go through first if I have to.". Jason smiled a little for the first time in days. He's been upset ever since he came back from his visit from the Roman camp with Frank and Hazel, after he went on a quest and had to leave behind a greatly injured friend to save himself.

"Just don't go somewhere alone with one, deal?", said Jason.

"Deal.", I said.

When we got back I heard Carter,Walt, and Jaz fighting about the portal. Everyone else was either covering their ears or arguing with them and demanding explanations.

"Thank goodness you're back. We need someone to restore order!"said Hazel. I like Hazel because she always knows I'm right and is very kind. Her best trait is that she doesn't underestimate me.

"Quieeeeeett!", I demanded. That felt good.

"What?!", they all yelled at me.

"Everyone in their seats, Carter, Walt, and Jaz find out where we need to go. Jason, take Frank and fly around the area scouting for threats. Piper, see if you can get any clues from your knife. Nico, you and your sister put any protective charms you know onto the boat. Leo, work with Carter and his friends and then steer this boat in the right direction." I said. Everyone looked startled and were quiet. They just sat in their seats for awhile till I said,"Well? Get working!" Just then everyone got out of their seats and did what I told them to do.

"Thank you.", said Hazel softly. We sailed for awhile in the same direction. I could hear Carter, Walt, Jaz, and Leo arguing about where to go.

"Washington D.C." "Brooklyn House will be easiest." "Miami!" "How about Cuba?" "Can't we just go to the beach? This guy needs a tan and some ice cream." The last one must have been Leo. A few minutes later I gathered everyone up to go to a room we now use for meeting, or as Leo calls it, the floating council carnival, since when we first saw the room, there we animals everywhere.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah, but it isn't anything about Percy. It is about something else. I'll tell you later in private." she said. I was about to ask her if she can just tell me now when I heard Leo yell.

"Leo", Piper screamed and you could tell she was horrified just by hearing her voice. We ran into the floating what-do-you-call-it and saw Leo and Carter floating in the air by the talons of a giant bird girl. If I hadn't met her before then I would have thought she was a harpy.

"Nekhbet.", I said.

"Who?", said Frank, who I just realized was tied to his chair. It looked like he was trying to change form, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Nekhbet, the Egyptian goddess of vultures." I said. I looked at Jason and realized I just made a huge mistake. Lightning flashed in his eyes.

"Egyptian?!, I told you Annabeth. They were up to no good." he said. Leo just changed directions the way they told him to and now he is floating in the air!"

"Da Da Da Da Da…..DA!", said Leo.

"ENOUGH!", said Nekhbet. I got out my dagger.

"What is it that you want? I mean, we helped you!"

"True, but I'm on official business from Horus.", said Nekhbet.

"Now you three must go.", she said as she pointed to Jaz and Walt. They got stuck in some type of vines. She snapped her fingers and then they disappeared along with Carter. Thalia shot an arrow at her but it just turned to ash as it got close. Jason took of into the air and then summoned lightning which hit her, but unfortunately it hit Leo too.

"Leo!" I could hear Piper yell from her mess of vines,"Put him down!"

Egyptian goddesses must not be immune to Greek charm speak or she was startled by how demanding she was, because Nekhbet dropped Leo. Unfortunately she dropped him overboard.

"Man Overboard!", yelled Leo as he fell. Jason flew down after him. I jumped onto Nekhbet and tried to stab her, and Thalia started shooting more arrows.

Just then I saw a flash of light and then Carter, Walt, and Jaz appeared. A glowing figure appeared around Carter and Jaz waved her hands up and a bright glowing figure surrounded her as well. Walt had a dark type of figure around him and the figure was (almost) hot.

"Leave us alone!"said Carter.

"I thought I told you to leave!" shrieked Nekhbet as she flapped her wings and knocked me to the ground. I looked back and Jaz was on the ground too.

"Annabeth, do you remember Sadie's secret name?", said Carter. Sadie's secret name? I forgot about her secret name! I closed my eyes, but I couldn't remember how to say it.

"No, I don't" I said.

"That's fine." said Walt.

"Jaz, help Hazel and Frank." said Carter," Walt, make sure Jason and Leo are ok."

"Annabeth, I need you to distract Nekhbet." said Carter. Jason are you ready to fight?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight." he said. Carter ran to him and whispered something in his ears. And then Jason started floating. He started saying a spell in Egyptian, blue hieroglyphics swirling around him. Sort of like when Sadie told me her secret name. Oh, my gosh. Carter what did you do? Jason can make him do anything now. How could he trust his secret name to Jason? Leo was now up and pulling something gold out of a box. A golden net.

"Leo, where did you get that?!", I said,"Does that even work on Egyptian goddesses?"

"Got it from Calypso.", he said with a grin," And I have no idea if it will work."

"Thalia, do you think you can get the nice vulture here inside a gold net?" I said.

"It'd be my pleasure.", she said in response. She grabbed the net and shot an arrow towards Nekhbet, and with Carter keeping it busy, the arrow hit her straight in the chest. Thalia then grabbed it and tied it around her. The net seemed to be holding. Jason yelled "BE GONE!", and then she was gone.

"I can't believe it's over.", I said. I could barely breathe. Everyone came out and sat in the chairs in the floating carnival room.

"WOW" said Hazel after she took a deep breath.

"Ok, are we ready to get the portal open?", said Carter. Walt and Jaz looked at him surprised.

"We're almost there.", Leo said. Jason just stared blankly at me then went down into the below deck. We waited for awhile then the boat went to a stop. We all ran back up to the top deck and looked out and could see The White House.

"Carter, what are we doing at the home of the president?", I said.

"It's one of the strongest portals there is." he answered.

"Well then, when should I schedule an appointment, before or after we're caught?", I asked sarcastically.

"The Oval Office.", said Carter acting all confident. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. What would a couple of teenagers look like when they walk into the Oval Office? I looked around the rooms and saw that everyone but Walt, Nico, Carter, and Leo looked scared, especially Hazel.

"So…" said Hazel,"How are we going to do this?"

"Well, Hazel could use the Mist.", said Frank.

"Yeah, but that much Mist, I'm not sure I could conjure that much." said Hazel in response. I looked over at the others and saw Leo averting his gaze, and then I knew that he had an idea.

"Leo" I said as he looked up surprised," do you have any ideas?" Everyone quickly looked at him with hope.

"Well, we could cause a distraction. A big distraction. Like exploding chickens." he said.

"Yeah, but what type of distraction could be big enough to grab their attention, but not cause any trouble at the same time?" said Piper, ignoring him.

"What if someone hacked the computers and made a few things go off.", Leo answered as he glanced at me. Everyone else then stared at me. I gulped and then stood up.

"Ok, then," I said, "Shall we get started?"

 **Ok, that was that. Please review and give your opinion for help on future chapters. Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

6\. We get caught by "Mist"ical forces

 **This will be my last chapter for a while so enjoy!**

Walt

We discussed things for awhile, and then got ready to put our plan in action. Hazel was going to use the mist to get her and Annabeth inside the White House and then Leo would set the outside garden on fire. Then Jason and Thalia are going to have lightning strike the security cameras so that the guards focus on the outside destruction. Then Annabeth is going to sneak into the main security room and make up some emergency and have everyone else go out of the building, including the president. Then they'll make their way into the Oval Office as Carter and I go through underground tunnels that will lead us to the vents and then to the Oval Office. Once we are in there, Carter will start making the portal as people start sneaking in. Then we will step through the portal and into what they call Camp Half- Blood.

This whole experience has been a little scary for me. I wish I was still having a picnic with Sadie. Oh, how do I miss her.

 _Hey, I miss her too you know!_

We all miss her. Now , we have to get started on our plan.

 _What's our part in this plan anyway?_

We are going to protect Carter while he makes the portal.

 _Great! This will beat sitting around talking._

"Ok, Annabeth and I will be leaving.", said Hazel.

They walked up to the white house gates. Hazel waved her hands and then the gates opened and they walked in. Leo, Jason and Thalia then went off to do their part. The rest of us watched Annabeth's and Hazel's progress through what they call iris messaging. Frank tossed a coin in the air and said,

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows show us Annabeth and Hazel."

All of the sudden after a shower of glitter we saw Annabeth and Hazel walking down a hallway with a golden top and floor. Someone stopped Hazel and started talking to her. While Hazel was busy, Annabeth started making her way to the security room.

When she got there a alarm went off, Annabeth then ran off and found Hazel. Annabeth then gave a thumbs up. That was the signal.

I grabbed Carter and we headed toward the vent.

"So, what happened that you all of a suddenly want to make the portal", I asked.

"I realized I need to be more confident.", he said, " I mean, we're only hanging out with tons of people who in the back of their minds think that we locked our friend up."

"Our friend?", I asked slowly, " So, you never told me how you guys know each other."

"Oh, well remember when you guys were working on cheese demons and I went after the indestructible crocodile?", he said.

"Sure.", I replied.

"Well I sorta got eaten by the crocodile and he got me out. We then fought and then we decided to work together."

"I wrote my name with magic on his arm in case he ever needed help.", he continued,"

"One day I woke up and heard his voice in my head. I grabbed Sadie and we went there and saved them. Together we defeated Sente."

"Wow, and how come nobody knew about it?" I asked.

"Well we thought it was dangerous for everyone to know so we kept it to ourselves."

"Well you could've at least trusted me."

Carter looked off into the distance liked he did sometimes when he was thinking about Zia.

"We'll find her I promise.", I reassured him.

"I hope we will, every second I close my eyes I see her reaching out for me.", he said.

He has been like this ever since she went missing. It hurt the entire Brooklyn house seeing him like this.

"Here, finally!", he said. We jumped out and looked around. We were in a bowling alley!

"Carter, I don't think we're in the right place."

Suddenly two people ran into the room.

"Hands in the air" one of them yelled. I thought Annabeth got everyone out of the building. Carter and I drew our swords.

"Whoa, calm down boys!" Said one of the guys,"It's us, Annabeth and Hazel."

I focused more and I saw past the "mist" they had.

"Why did you tell us to put our hands in the air, then?", asked Carter.

"Because I didn't recognize you at first either.", responded Hazel.

"What are you boys doing here, let's go!", said Annabeth as they took off, Carter and I followed.

The ran down hallways and corridors until finally we burst through the doors of the oval office.

"Carter, start on the portal.", said Annabeth. She then gave the others the signal to come in.

"Uh...guys, we're not alone!", said Hazel as she pointed outside. We all looked and there were monsters swarming the place!

"Everybody, protect Carter so he can finish the portal", Annabeth said as the others burst into the room.

 **Ok, I'll end the chapter at that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review to give your opinion on my writing. Thank You!**


End file.
